


Quand la trahison souffle, l'amour s'envole

by MissPatate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Conspiracy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Framed, Friendship, Meutre, Murder, On the Run, Separatists, Trahison - Freeform, Treason
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPatate/pseuds/MissPatate
Summary: Palpatine a manigancé un plan machiavélique dans le but de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute d’une des plus grandes épines à son pied: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Quoi de mieux que la disgrâce du Maître Jedi pour pousser Anakin à sauter le pas vers l’obscurité?Accusé de meurtre et de trahison, Obi-Wan parviendra-t-il s’en sortir?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jedi Council, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. L'éveil du doute

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est une citation de Mazouz Hacène :)  
> Bonne lecture!

Le restaurant de Dex étaient envahis par les clients: le son des couverts heurtant les assiettes ainsi que les échos joyeux de nombreuses voix emplissaient chaleureusement les lieux. A une table proche de la large vitrine, s’étaient installés trois Jedi. Ils étaient des habitués, et dès qu’ils pouvaient revenir au Temple, bien loin des lignes de front, bien loin de la guerre, ils appréciaient partager un dîner ensemble à cet endroit. A vrai dire, c’était ce qui s’assimilait le plus à un rituel pour Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano et Obi-Wan Kenobi. Un luxe en ces temps éprouvés.

Reposant son verre contenant un breuvage alcoolisé, le général Kenobi poussa un large soupir. “Des fois, je me demande si l’on est du bon côté, si l’on ne se trompe pas de camp. Je me demande si tout cela a du sens, si ce n’est pas juste une machination bien rodée pour que les puissants deviennent encore plus puissants.” 

Le ton était las. Ses yeux bleus devinrent verts sous la lumière chaude des néons avoisinants, tandis qu’il tournait la tête vers la baie vitrée. Il observait le trafic aérien de Coruscant : toutes ses âmes qui, bien loin et à l’abri des lignes de front, ne vivaient la guerre que par l'intermédiaire de l’HoloNet. Ils ne voyaient de ce carnage que des images choisies, éloignées de la triste et barbare réalité. Une propagande visant à anéantir toute panique dans la population. 

“Maître, vous n’êtes quand même pas en train de dire que vous voulez vous joindre aux séparatistes?” s’offusqua Anakin, mais la question était posée sur le ton de la taquinerie, preuve en était la lueur espiègle apparue dans son regard. 

Cependant, son maître ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avala rapidement une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, et poussa de nouveau un large soupire. 

“Non, mais… Ils n’ont peut-être pas tort sur toute la ligne. Disons que nous n’avons peut-être pas raison non plus.”

“Pardon?” s’exclama Ahsoka. “Maître Obi-Wan, si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que vous parlez de trahison.” indiqua-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

“T’en fais pas, Snips, Obi-Wan approche de la quarantaine, il doit faire sa crise.” commenta simplement Anakin, un large sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Toute opportunité était bonne pour asticoter son ancien maître. 

Le Maître Jedi ignora leurs remarques avant de poursuivre. 

“Nous étions des défenseurs de la Paix, nous sommes devenus des soldats, des guerriers.” Il fit la moue, observant de nouveau son reflet dans la fenêtre, comme s’il se demandait qui était l’inconnu dans le reflet. “Nous sommes les généraux d’une armée d'esclaves. Des êtres humains ont été produits en masse pour se battre et pour mourir… Ils n’ont jamais eu le choix et ne connaissent que cette vie. Quand la proposition a été faite au Sénat d’arrêter leur  _ production _ …” Il grogna presque en prononçant ce mot. Parler des clones comme de produits était terrifiant, inhumain, écoeurant. “Et de recruter des soldats parmi la République afin de créer une véritable armée de volontaires, elle a rapidement été rejetée. Le Chancelier Palpatine lui-même a veillé à cela.” ajouta-t-il.

Il posa sa tête contre ses mains, tandis que ses coudes reposaient à présent sur la table. 

“Les clones sont des esclaves et les Jedi ont acceptés de devenir leurs maîtres,  _ pour le bien du plus grand nombre. _ ” conclut-il en baissant le regard. Ne sont-ils vraiment pas meilleurs que les Hutts sur Tatooine? Nulle doute que les Jedi ont perdu leur chemin et que le conseil est devenu trop complaisant. Quand l’Ordre Jedi a-il cessé d'être un fervent défenseur de la justice luttant pour la libération de toutes les âmes, même celles d’êtres créés industriellement? A quelle moment certaines vies sont-elles devenues plus importantes que d’autres? A quelle moment Obi-Wan a-t-il pu accepter cela sans broncher ? Au fil des mois, plus la guerre avançait, plus le jeune Maître se posait des questions. A présent, elles le tourmentaient jusque dans ses rêves. Il était en partie responsable de cette descente aux enfers, lui qui avait son siège dans l’illustre Conseil Jedi.

“Maître, je comprends que votre dernier meeting au Sénat ne s’est pas bien passé, mais ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-mêmes! Nous défendons la paix, la République! Cette guerre ne nous plaît pas non plus, ça ne plaît à personne, mais… Personne parmi les Jedi ne traite les clones comme des esclaves! Ce sont nos hommes et nous veillons toujours à eux!” s’exclama Anakin. Il avait l’air énervé, sans doute blessé qu’Obi-Wan ait pu le traiter indirectement d’esclavagiste. Compréhensible, au vu de son passé. 

“Vous ne pouvez pas comparer! Ils nous suivent parce qu’ils nous respectent! Ils n’ont pas de puce implantée dans leur tête et qui explosent s’ils désertent! A la fin de la guerre, ils seront libres…” Un très léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Lui non plus ne trouvait pas la situation normale… Mais visiblement, Palpatine était parvenu à la rendre acceptable à ses yeux… Comme aux yeux de tout le Conseil Jedi. Peut-être qu’après Géonosis, dans l’immédiat, ils n’avaient pas le choix, mais était-ce une bonne raison pour persister à  _ produire _ des clones? 

”S’il vous ont comme allié, je suis certain que l’accord finira par être signé...et ..”

Le compliment aurait dû lui mettre du baume au coeur, mais son ancien maître le coupa net dans son argumentaire:

“Nous essayons d’aboutir à un accord, pour que les clones deviennent pleinement des citoyens de la République, mais ça n’avance pas!” Cette fois-ci, Obi-Wan avait sursauté sur son siège, dans une sorte de rebond nerveux. 

”Demande aux Sénateurs Organa et Amidala, ils te le diront. Le Sénat ne voit les clones que comme des objets… Tu as peut-être raison, nous les Jedi essayons de limiter la casse, mais… La grande majorité de la population ne voit en eux rien de plus que des droïdes, des machines à tuer dénuées de sentiments et de volonté propre, remplaçables.” Il hocha la tête, dépité.

“Le chancelier lui-même ne semble avoir que peu de respect pour la vie…” Commença-t-il, hochant la tête, songeant au tragique destin de la créature de Zillo, aux clones et a toutes les vies si facilement envoyées à la mort par le leader de la République. 

“Obi-Wan! Palpatine est quelqu’un de bien! Il a les intérêts du peuple à coeur! Il a peut-être fait des erreurs, mais il fait tout son possible pour mettre un terme à cette guerre!” s’exclama Anakin, défendant son mentor.  _ Mentor. Figure paternelle.  _ Obi-Wan détestait le fait que son ex-padawan soit ami avec cet homme politique. Il n’aimait pas les politiciens en général, mais celui-ci particulièrement.  _ Oh pardon, un Jedi ne déteste pas, il réprouve, condamne ou déplore. _

“Bien sûr, Anakin.” La réponse était pleine de sarcasme. 

Obi-Wan roula des yeux et continua:

“Nous envoyons nos padawans, des enfants, sur les champs de Bataille!” Il posa un regard lourd de sens sur Ahsoka. La Togruta voulut réagir, sans doute rétorquer qu’elle n’était pas un enfant, mais elle n’en eut guère le temps. Déjà, Obi-Wan reprenait la parole. “Nous nous permettons des libertés qui, en temps normal, seraient condamnées dans n’importe quel système pour crimes de guerre! Et ton ami les ordonne!”

Anakin hocha la tête. 

“Kriff! Nous sommes obligés! Nous devons agir! Nous n’allons pas nous laisser tuer sans rien faire! Et les séparatistes sont meilleurs que nous, peut-être? Vous avez vu leurs atrocités! Comment pouvez-vous nous comparer à des Sith!” demanda le chevalier, haussant un sourcil, une pointe de colère luisant dans ses iris.

“Honnêtement, je ne sais même plus.” répondit Obi-Wan, s’affalant dans son siège.

“Une chose est claire: nous devons faire attention si nous ne voulons pas finir sur la voie du côté obscure. Nous y sommes déjà. La Force elle-même est obscurcie depuis quelques années; elle est embrumée, elle semble difficile à atteindre… C’est comme si nous ne faisions plus que la frôler...”

Anakin leva les yeux au ciel. 

“Vous ne savez même plus ? Obi-Wan! Est-ce que vous vous entendez parler?” Choqué, presque trahi, le jeune homme s’était à présent levé de son siège et toisait son maître de toute sa hauteur. 

“Vous pensez vraiment que les séparatistes ont raison? Que leurs actes de guerre sont légitimes et que nous sommes des criminels?”

Skywalker n’en dit pas plus, mais Obi-Wan le lut dans son regard: encore une fois, le jeune homme devait penser qu’il s’agissait d’une histoire de jalousie, que son frère de coeur ne voulait pas le laisser rendre visite à Palpatine car il était jaloux de l’attention que lui donnait Anakin. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation - ou plutôt dispute- bon nombre de fois pendant l’apprentissage du Chevalier. De plus, Anakin était plutôt de ceux qui affirmaient que le Code Jedi ainsi que leur mode de vie les empêchaient souvent d’agir suffisamment pour sauver un maximum de vie. Au plus grand désarroi de son instructeur, le jeune homme voyait toujours le Code comme un bâillon, plutôt qu’un compagnon. 

Maître Kenobi se pinça l’arrête du nez et ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, il les posa tour à tour sur son padawan puis sa petite-padawan. 

“Non, bien sûr que non, ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire.” clarifia-t-il. Il hésita un bref instant avant d’ajouter: 

“Excusez-moi, je suis fatigué. Je pense que je vais rentrer au Temple.”

Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Anakin. Surtout pas à ce sujet. Peut-être avaient-ils beaucoup de torts dans cette guerre, mais ils étaient dans le même camp. De toute façon, cette conversation ne changerait rien, ils n’avaient pas les pouvoirs nécessaires pour faire évoluer la situation. Sans doute faudrait-il attendre la fin de la guerre pour que la moralité au sein de la République ne finisse par se redresser.  _ La fin justifie les moyens, visiblement.  _

Ahsoka, embarrassée et surtout inquiète d’une poussée dans la dégradation des relations entre les deux membres de sa famille de coeur, partagea rapidement un regard avec son maître, puis prit la parole:

“Maître Obi-Wan, vous êtes sûr? Dex a dit qu’il restait du cake au Jogan pour le dessert! Il en a mis de côté pour nous! C’est votre préféré!”

Un sourire chaleureux habilla les lèvres du plus âgé des trois Jedi. 

“J’ai déjà beaucoup mangé.” indiqua-t-il en se tapotant le ventre. “Je crains qu’une bouchée de plus serait de trop.”

La jeune Togruta arqua un sourcil, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

“Vous avez toujours de la place pour du cake au Jogan…Je vais demander à Dex d’emballer votre part!”

“Voyons Ahsoka! Un Jedi ne devrait pas s’adonner à la gourmandise!” s’exclama-t-il, mais l’expression de son visage indiquait clairement le fait qu’il serait ravi de recevoir cette part de gâteau plus tard.

Sur ces mots, le trentenaire se leva et s’inclina avec malice avant de quitter les lieux. Il couvrit son chef de sa capuche afin de moins attirer l’attention. 

Il sortit son comlink pour appeler un speeder taxi, laissant le véhicule emprunté au Temple à ses deux padawans. Cependant, après quelques secondes d’hésitation, il rangea de nouveau l’objet dans l’une de ses poches.

Il décida de faire quelques pas, pour digérer, mais aussi pour se remettre de ses émotions; car si la soirée s’était terminée sur une note positive, tout ce qu’il avait dit plus tôt continuait à le tourmenter. 

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, dans une allée passante, pleine de badauds malgré l’heure tardive, un Twi’lek à la silhouette trapue et à la peau orange le bouscula de plein fouet. Perdu dans ses pensées, épuisé et déphasé, Obi-Wan fut incapable de ressentir l’incident dans la Force avant qu’il ne se produise et se retrouva à terre, en compagnie du malchanceux passant, qui semblait à bout de souffle. Sans doute était-il en train de courir avant de heurter le Maître Jedi. 

“Oh pardon!” s’exclama Obi-Wan. Le sol était jonché de cartes de Flimsiplast, de datapads, et même de quelques petites puces de données. Le Jedi se dépêcha de s’agenouiller et de ranger tous les documents et tablettes dans le sac qu’elles avaient occupés avant leur chute malheureuse. Attrapant le sac par la hanse, il se releva et le tendit au Twi’lek. Celui-ci attendit quelques longues secondes, hocha la tête, un large sourire sur le visage et attrapa ses affaires.

“Merci, Général Kenobi. Nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants.” répondit-il finalement. Le jedi fut étonné par le volume de sa voix: il n’aurait pu parler plus fort qu’en criant. 

Surpris d’entendre son nom dans la bouche d’un inconnu, Obi-Wan se décida à parler, mais il n’en eut guère le temps. Son interlocuteur lui plaça quelque chose entre les mains avant de simplement quitter les lieux d’un pas rapide, puis se remettre à courir. 

Ouvrant finalement ses paumes pour découvrir ce qu’elles contenaient, il observa avec incrédulité la puce et les lingots de crédits qui s’y trouvaient en nombre. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant le Twi’lek du regard, mais celui-ci avait disparu. 

Il rangea l’argent dans l’une des poches à sa ceinture et se caressa le menton. “Etrange…” souffla-t-il dans sa barbe. Il ferait bien d’y réfléchir, mais le lendemain. A présent, il tombait de fatigue. 

Sortant son comlink, il appela finalement un speeder taxi. 


	2. Un appel imprévu

Les jours, les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient. Cela faisait six longs mois que les Jedi et leurs bataillons n’avait pas eu la joie de rentrer à Coruscant. Les campagnes se suivaient, parfois victorieuses, parfois sur des défaites cuisantes. Le cercle vicieux des batailles s’éternisait et Obi-Wan doutait de plus en plus. La sensation de se perdre lui-même, d’oublier l’essence-même de ce qui faisait les Jedi, le prenait aux tripes, alors qu’il mettait au point des stratégies militaires. 

Assurer la paix par la guerre, cela ne faisait aucun sens. 

Lorsqu’il avait un peu de temps libre, pour occuper son esprit d’une façon judicieuse et productive, il se concentrait sur ce qui pourrait avoir lieu après la fin de la guerre ainsi que les futurs droits des clones. Mais la notion d’un futur sans guerre semblait de plus en plus s’éloigner, pour ne devenir qu’une illusion. 

Obi-Wan poussa un soupir de lassitude, tentant d’écarter ses pensées négatives, de les laisser dériver dans la Force. Anakin, assis non loin, les yeux rivés sur un datapad, tourna la tête et posa un regard interrogatif sur son ancien maître. 

“Quelque chose ne va pas, Maître?” demanda le jeune homme, haussant les sourcils. 

Obi-Wan sourit. “Tout va bien.” répondit-il. “Encore 2h et nous serons de retour au Temple.” ajouta-t-il. 

“Vous m’avez l’air pensif. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien?”

Le Jedi se contenta de sourire à nouveau, de façon rassurante, mais ne répondit pas. Plus d’une heure plus tard, Anakin quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses incertitudes. 

Ce fut alors qu’il entendit son holocom personnelle émettre un signal sonore, indiquant un appel entrant. L’identifiant de l’émetteur lui était inconnu, mais, après une courte hésitation, il décida de répondre. 

“Kenobi.” Une voix féminine très familière le salua avec malice. L’hologramme d’une dathomirienne se matérialisa au-dessus du device. Elle était chauve, plutôt grande, vêtue d’une longue cape noire et arborait un sourire carnassier, presque pervers. L’exacte description de nulle autre que….

“Ventress?” demanda le Maître Jedi, étonné. 

“Bravo, tu m’as reconnue, tu gagnes un susucre.” répondit-elle, l’air blasé. Ses longs doigts fins virevoltèrent devant elle avec amusement. “Ferme ta bouche, mon chéri, où tu vas finir par gober des mouches.” ajouta-t-elle ensuite, étirant ses lèvres dans un rictus plein de dents. 

“Comment as-tu obtenu ce numéro?” demanda Obi-Wan, fronçant les sourcils. C’était son holocom privé, et si elle était parvenu à y avoir accès, cela pouvait prouver la présence d’une taupe parmi ses plus proches contacts. 

“Ne t’en fais pas, j’ai mes moyens, mais je ne dévoile jamais mes secrets. J’avais urgemment besoin de te parler, alors, j’ai pris cette liberté. Tu ne m’en veux pas, j’espère, mon coeur?” demanda-t-elle, laissant les derniers mots sonner comme une insulte, alors qu’elle envoyait un baiser dans sa direction. Mais ils connaissaient tous les deux par coeur ce petit jeu, à présent. 

Son interlocuteur hésita un instant, se frottant le menton, perdu dans sa réflexion. Il y avait beaucoup trop en jeu pour simplement raccrocher. Autant lui donner une chance. Après tout, la dathomirienne avait été entraînée par un Jedi, à l’origine. Peut-être restait-il en elle quelque chose de son passé de padawan.

“Très bien, je t’écoute, darling.” répondit-il finalement, laissant paraître un petit sourire espiègle.

“J’ai appris que Dooku s’apprêtait à me trahir et j’aurais besoin d’aide. Ton aide.”

“Oh? Et pourquoi ? Pour quelles raisons penses-tu que je t’aiderais?”

“Ne fais pas le malin, Kenobi. Je sais que tu penses que je suis rattrapable, que je peux retourner du côté de ta lumière chérie.” déclara son interlocutrice. Un rire franc échappa ses lèvres. “Mais je ne suis pas naïve. En échange, je te propose des informations. Les prochains mouvements des séparatistes. La liste de toutes leurs fabriques de droïdes… Quelques petites choses comme ça.” indiqua-t-elle en chassant l’air d’une main, faisant mine de parler de banalités.

“C’est intéressant en effet. Et que devrais-je faire, en échange de tout ce savoir, ma chère?” la questionna-t-il en arquant les sourcils. 

“Tu vas devoir m’aider à disparaître de tous les radars. Y compris celui des Jedi.”

Il se frotta le menton de nouveau, pensif. Si Ventress disait vrai, il existait peut-être une chance de complètement changer les événements. Peut-être que cette guerre infernale était terminable, finalement. D’un autre côté, le risque de tomber dans un piège n’était pas négligeable. Il n’était pas un padawan pour faire confiance aveuglément à un assassin Sith. 

“Dis m’en plus.” répondit-il après avoir laissé filer quelques secondes de silence. 

“Ah mon tendre Obi-Wan, pour ça, il faudra qu’on se rencontre. Je n’ai aucune envie de partager ce genre d’informations sur une ligne de communication, aussi sécurisée soit-elle. Et j’espère que tu comprendras que je veux que tout cela reste entre nous pour le moment.”

Il réfléchit un instant.

“Ce soir, à 2200 heures, au Core Quarters Club, sur Coruscant. Je te transmets l’adresse.” dit-il avant de tapoter sur des boutons et d’envoyer l’information. S’il choisissait un lieu public, en plein Coruscant, Ventress devrait sans doute revoir ses plans de kidnapping, ou de meurtre, ou tout autre idée diabolique soufflée par le Compte Dooku. 

“Parfait.” dit-elle en souriant. Maître Kenobi devait avouer qu’il fut surpris qu’elle accepte sans rechigner. Il s’attendait qu’elle propose un autre lieu et un autre temps. Peut-être avait-elle vraiment besoin d’aide finalement? 

Cela lui calma l’esprit et il sourit avant de poursuivre la conversation.

“A tout à l’heure, alors, darling. Ne me pose pas de lapin, j’ai hâte de te revoir, tu m’as manqué, Asajj.” dit-il dans un ton séducteur, l’appelant par son prénom puisqu’elle avait décidé d’utiliser le sien. Ce petit jeu, qui, à l’origine, avait pour but de la dérouter lors de leurs duels, étaient devenus leur mode de communication en toutes circonstances. Enfin, mis-à-part leurs combats sur les champs de bataille, cet appel était, en vérité, la seule autre circonstance. 

“Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, mon Obi-Wan, je serais là, et tout à toi. Je me languis d’avance” Elle lui adressa un petit clin d’oeil et mit un terme à la communication. Son hologramme disparut subitement et la pièce se trouva de nouveau plongée dans le silence. 

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Anakin s’approchait d’un pas assuré de la pièce où se trouvait son ancien Maître. Il venait le chercher et lui annoncer qu’ils quitteraient l’hyperespace dans une dizaine de minutes. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à pénétrer les lieux, il entendit la voix d’Obi-Wan résonner. 

_“Ce soir, à 2200 heures, au Core Quarters Club, sur Coruscant. Je te transmets l’adresse.”_

Un rendez-vous dans un bar plutôt malfamé des bas levels de Coruscant? Il haussa un sourcil. Intéressant. Un amour secret ou un indicateur suspect? Il n’imaginait que pas le Jedi parfait puisse avoir une petite blonde de côté, et briser le Code de la sorte. Puis, ce ne serait pas bien romantique comme rencard. Il n’aurait jamais emmené Padmé là-bas.

A qui Maître Kenobi pouvait-il bien donner un rendez-vous dans un endroit pareil? Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, s’approchant sans faire de bruit, s’assurant qu’il n’était pas décelable dans la Force. De toute façon, son ami avait l’air bien trop absorbé par son interlocuteur pour le remarquer. 

_“Parfait.”_

Anakin se figea. Il connaissait cette voix, il en était certain. Mais non, c’était impossible… Comment cela se pourrait-il? Il serra les lèvres, et se plaqua contre le mur, par peur d’être vu. 

_“A tout à l’heure, alors, darling. Ne me pose pas de lapin, j’ai hâte de te revoir, tu m’as manqué, Asajj.”_ Le coeur du jeune chevalier se serra. Asajj. Comme Ventress. L’assassin Sith qui avait tué tant d’amis, qui avait fait tant de mal, qui avait détruit tant d’innocents. Alors il ne s’était pas trompé? C’était avec elle qu’Obi-Wan était en train de discuter, sur son holocom personnel, s’adressant à elle avec… charme? N’était-ce pas une pointe d’amitié qu’il décelait dans sa voix? Il serra les poings, la colère accroissant davantage en son sein lorsqu’il entendit la voix de cette _sorcière_ répondre à son Maître. 

_“Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, mon Obi-Wan, je serais là, et tout à toi. Je me languis d’avance.”_

Il avait la nausée, et il avait l’impression d’étouffer. Il s’agissait bien d’Asajj Ventress. Et Obi-Wan lui parlait en privé, _flirtait_ en privé. 

Il devait y avoir une explication logique. Il devait. Le contraire était inimaginable.

Il poussa un large soupir, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur et entra dans la pièce.

“Oh Anakin, tu es de retour.” commenta simplement son meilleur ami. L’était-il vraiment? Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de demander, innocemment:

“Vous étiez en communication, Maître? Rien d’urgent? Qui était-ce, le Conseil?”

Obi-Wan eut l’air d’hésiter un instant, comme pris de cours face à cette question pourtant anodine. 

_Oh pitié, Maître, dites-moi la vérité. Expliquez-moi. S’il vous plaît. Vous allez me dire que Ventress vous a appelé et m’en détailler la raison, n’est-ce pas?_

“Oh non, juste un vieil ami. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire?” Et avec cette simple réponse, tout son monde s’écroula.

Anakin fit tout son possible pour garder contenance, tandis que la colère le submergeait. _Il ne me fait pas confiance. Que cache-t-il?_ Il déglutit, avant de reprendre la parole, gardant un visage aussi neutre que possible. 

“Je voulais vous dire que nous allions bientôt sortir de l’hyperespace.”

“Merci, Anakin.” répondit son interlocuteur, avant de froncer les sourcils.“Tout va bien?”

Anakin hocha la tête et quitta rapidement la pièce. Le jeune homme avait le lieu et l’heure. Il n’aurait jamais cru espionner son Maître, mais il n’avait pas le choix. Il en aurait le coeur net. Même si cela devait le lui briser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu/intrigué :)  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


	3. Coup de massue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan rencontre Ventress sur Coruscant.  
> Anakin aurait préféré ne jamais avoir fait preuve de curiosité.

Anakin observa Obi-Wan ajuster soigneusement sa cape et enfiler sa capuche avant de descendre les marches du Temple, d’un pas serein. _Comme s’il n’était pas en train de se rendre à un rendez-vous avec cette sale sorcière!_ Le membre du Conseil avait opté pour une tenue plus neutre que celle qu’il portait habituellement, sans doute désireux de cacher son appartenance à l’Ordre Jedi. Ses vêtements étaient ceux d’un civil, et Anakin se souvint qu’il l’avait déjà vu porter ces affaires lors d’une mission d’infiltration. La cape, quant à elle, semblait très sombre, d’un rouge profond. Cela contrastait tellement avec le beige et le brun qui l’ornaient de coutume, que c’en était presque choquant.

Le jeune homme le regarda choisir un speeder dans le hangar, et le suivit à bonne distance, avec toute la discrétion dont il pouvait faire preuve. 

Le trafic de Coruscant était, comme à son habitude, surchargé. Un autre qu’Anakin - qui se jugeait lui-même le meilleur pilote de la galaxie - aurait sans doute rapidement perdu de vue le Maître Jedi dans la masse de speeders surpeuplant les couloirs aériens.

Finalement, au bout de quelques longues minutes supplémentaires, Obi-Wan se gara près d’un bâtiment des bas levels, orné de néons multicolores et d’inscriptions très peu engageantes. Le panneau principal était un immense hologramme rose et représentait une Twi’lek, peu vêtue, dansant une chorégraphie composée des pas les plus osés qu’il n’avait jamais vu. 

Anakin rougit. Si Padmé apprenait qu’il s’était rendu dans cet endroit, -même pour la meilleure raison de l’Univers-, ce serait sa fête! Il attendit que son ancien Maître pénètre les lieux avant de se garer à son tour. 

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra dans les lieux. C’était sans doute l’un des pires bars qu’il n’avait jamais vus. Des danseuses de différentes espèces se donnaient en spectacle face à un public pour la plupart fortement alcoolisé qui les reluquaient d’un air vicelard. Presque toutes les tables étaient prises, et il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de retrouver Obi-Wan, assis discrètement dans le fond.

Anakin s’approcha du bar, commanda une boisson et se posta derrière un pilier. De cette zone stratégique, il pourrait tout observer, peut-être même entendre quelques bribes de la conversation, tout en s’assurant que son Maître ne le voyait pas. Il espérait ne pas être dérangé par d’autres clients ou le staff… Il fallait dire que la plupart des gens qui se rendaient dans ce type de lieu, y allaient davantage pour trouver une bonne compagnie pour la nuit que pour boire un simple verre.

Après de longues minutes d’attente, une silhouette féminine, encapuchonnée, s’approcha du Maître Jedi et s’installa à ses côtés. Les deux personnes se saluèrent, et Anakin reconnut la main de Ventress ressortir de sa large manche, tandis qu’elle tendait un datapad à Obi-Wan. Ce dernier en lut le contenu, avant de hocher la tête et de froncer les sourcils. 

Le jeune chevalier Jedi utilisa la Force pour entendre ce qui était dit, mais n’en eut que quelques échos, tant la musique et les sons alentour étaient assourdissants. 

“Tu es sûre?” demanda Obi-Wan. “Cela…...le destin…… guerre.” 

“Tu crois vraiment que…… Je…. Dooku….tuer.” 

Si Anakin avait rêvé qu’il s’était trompé et qu’il ne s’agissait pas de Ventress, il en était à présent sûr et certain. La frustration de ne pas pouvoir entendre l’ensemble de la conversation le poussa à se rapprocher un peu.

“Mais…. Je…. à…. le Conseil…. J’espère…. raison.” 

“Tu… doute… déçue.” Ventress s’était penché dans la direction de Maître Kenobi, de façon féline. 

“Ne sois….. Darling.”

“.... tout à toi…..” 

Anakin avait envie de vomir. 

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Obi-Wan rangea soigneusement le datapad dans une de ses poches intérieures. Si Ventress lui avait donné des informations justes, alors la République venait de gagner un grand avantage dans la guerre. Il avait en sa possession une dizaine de coordonnées et informations concernant des usines de production de droïdes séparatistes. 

Il avait sondé son interlocutrice avec la Force, cherchant une trace de duperie, mais elle avait l’air particulièrement sincère. Il s’apprêtait à quitter les lieux, aussi discrètement qu’il y était entré, lorsque la voix de la Dathomirienne s’éleva de nouveau dans la pièce. 

“Ah encore une chose…” déclara la zabrak, affichant un sourire malicieux. Ses doigts se posèrent délicatement contre la joue de son interlocuteur et une lueur joueuse s’alluma dans son regard espiègle. Obi-Wan, étonné, n’eut pas vraiment le temps de s’extirper de sa tendre caresse, avant que les lèvres de la jeune femme ne viennent capturer les siennes avec avidité. Le baiser ne fut pas bien long, mais intense, langoureux. 

Abasourdi, le Jedi se laissa faire, mais prit bonne distance d’Asajj avant que l’acte ne puisse devenir trop intime, dès lors qu’il se rendit compte qu’il avait eu envie de le prolonger. _Mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi?_ Songea-t-il. 

Les yeux écarquillés, il chercha quelque chose à rétorquer, une phrase pleine d’esprit comme il avait tant l'habitude d’en formuler, mais rien ne vint. 

“Le Négociateur aurait-il perdu sa langue?” Asajj demanda sur un ton taquin, comblant de nouveau les centimètres qui les séparaient. 

“Oh Kenobi, ne fais pas ton effarouché! Toutes ces belles paroles, lors de nos savoureuses rencontres, n’étaient donc que des mots vides de sens? Moi qui pensais que tu te languissais réellement !“ demanda Ventress sur un ton enjôleur, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, et caressant la joue de son interlocuteur du bout des doigts. "On drague, on promets, puis, au moment venu, il n’y a plus personne? Je ne te croyais pas un briseur de coeur, Jedi!” ajouta-t-elle ensuite, se penchant pour souffler ses mots directement dans son oreille, dans un murmure, avant de s’écarter et de laisser échapper un rire cristallin. 

Elle passa un doigt le long de sa cape.

“Le rouge te va parfaitement bien.” ajouta-t-elle avant de se lever et quitter les lieux à une vitesse folle. 

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Anakin n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa mâchoire se serra tandis qu’il regardait l’assassin Sith embrasser son ancien Maître avec ferveur. Le baiser était clairement celui de deux amants. Cela aurait aisément pu être un baiser reçu de la part de Padmé lorsque son mari rentrait du front et que la Sénatrice l’accueillait avec douceur au 500 Republica. 

Depuis combien de temps cette union existait-elle? Depuis combien de temps Obi-Wan _pactisait_ avec l’ennemi dans le dos de toute la République? Quels secrets avaient-ils tous les deux échangé? Comment pouvait-il s’adonner à ce genre de relations avec quelqu’un qui l’avait torturé, qui l’avait combattu, qui avait tué tant de leurs amis? Comment? Quand? Pourquoi? Les questions se succédaient à un rythme effréné dans son esprit, qui s’emplissait peu à peu de haine. 

Un voile sombre recouvrit son regard tandis qu’il réalisait l’ampleur de la situation. C’était malsain! Complètement malsain! Impensable! Obi-Wan était le Jedi parfait. Il était un membre du Conseil! Il ne commettrait jamais une hérésie pareille! 

La réalisation le frappa de plein fouet: c’était évident ! Elle devait lui avoir lancé un sort ! Les sorcières de Dathomir étaient connues pour leur terrible magie du côté obscur! Ce devait être la vérité: elle profitait de son Maître de la pire des façons, lui retournant le cerveau à loisir! 

Et il allait la tuer. Il allait la détruire avant qu’elle ne détruise Obi-Wan. Il allait libérer son ami du joug vicieux de ce parasite insipide. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s’était pas rendu compte que la table où se trouvait Obi-Wan était à présent vide, et qu’il n’y avait plus aucune trace ni de son ancien Maître, ni de l’acolyte Sith. Drainé par les émotions qui l’avaient envahi, il se laissa tomber contre une chaise, le visage entre les mains. 

Ce ne fut qu’une heure plus tard qu’il se décida à retrouver son speeder et à se rendre dans le seul endroit où il pourrait parler de sa terrible découverte sans engendrer une tempête sur toute la galaxie déjà plongée dans l’obscurité. 

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Padmé sursauta en entendant son mari entrer dans l’appartement d’un pas lourd. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’être sensible à la Force pour remarquer que quelque chose n’allait pas et que le jeune homme, toujours si émotif et expressif, était empreint d'émotions. 

Elle s’approcha d’un pas incertain avant de venir chastement déposer un baiser contre ses lèvres et de s’écarter. 

“Je pensais que tu serais plus heureux de me retrouver ce soir.” dit-elle en affichant un sourire amusé. 

“Oh Padmé, excuse-moi, mais… C’est un cauchemar!” s’exclama-t-il en frappant du poing contre l’accoudoir du canapé dans lequel il venait de se laisser glisser négligemment. 

“Que s’est-il passé?” demanda-t-elle, posant une main contre son épaule et s’asseyant à ses côtés. 

“Obi-Wan…” souffla-t-il en hochant la tête.

Padmé n’était pas surprise d’entendre le prénom de l’ancien mentor d’Anakin. Ce dernier avait pour habitude de lui parler de ses prises de tête avec son ami, de ses doutes et souvent, il ne tarissait pas de reproches à l’encontre du Maître Jedi. Mais au fond, elle savait qu’Anakin adorait son Maître. Après tout, le Jedi l’avait pratiquement élevé. 

“Que s’est-il passé? Il va bien?” Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent subitement. “Il est blessé?” La dernière fois qu’Anakin s’était mis dans cet état, l’autre homme se trouvait chez les guérisseurs, son pronostic vital engagé.

La main de la Sénatrice descendit doucement dans le dos de son mari. Elle fit des ronds en guise de caresse, avec attention, l’invitant à se confier davantage s’il le désirait. 

“Je l’ai vu...Dans ce bar… Il…” Anakin poussa un large soupir. “Il a embrassé… cette sorcière!”

Padmé cligna des yeux. “Tu es furieux parce que tu as surpris ton ancien Maître embrasser une femme?” demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Son mari faisait parfois preuve d’un comportement excessivement possessif, mais tout de même, il y avait des sommets à ne pas dépasser! Combien même elle devait avouer qu’imaginer Maître Kenobi briser le code Jedi était choquant. 

“Non! C’était pas une femme, Padmé, c’était Ventress!”

La sénatrice s’immobilisa. “Ventress? Tu veux dire l’apprentie du Comte Dooku?”

Anakin hocha la tête.

Il devait se méprendre, c’était certain! Ou alors il y avait une explication logique derrière tout cela. Autre que la trahison ou une romance interdite digne des holofilms les plus ringards. 

“Ani… Je pense que tu as pu te tromper…”

“Non, je sais ce que j’ai vu… Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.” Il se redressa, serrant son poing métallique avec force, comme s’il s'apprêtait à donner un coup. 

“Je vais la tuer. Elle n’a pas le droit de jouer avec lui!” s’exclama-t-il. “Et je vais aller parler à Obi-Wan! Je vais le forcer à m’expliquer, et surtout lui faire comprendre qu’elle le manipule!”

Padmé l’attrapa par le bras. 

“Non Ani. Obi-Wan est un adulte, et c’est une personne de confiance. Il a toujours été fidèle à ses valeurs, et le sera toujours. Je suis certaine qu’il y a une explication rationnelle et qu’il sait ce qu’il fait… Je pense que tu dois lui faire confiance.”

Anakin poussa un large soupir. “Mais comment? Comment lui faire confiance s’il me cache des choses?”

Padmé sourit. “Je suis certaine qu’il viendra te parler le moment venu.” 

Et Anakin s’avoua résigné, même s’il doutait fortement que cette affirmation ne devienne réalité. Après tout, pourquoi Obi-Wan viendrait-il tout lui raconter, si lui-même détenait de grands secrets, tel son mariage, et lui mentait tous les jours en face?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Pour une fois, il ferait preuve de patience. Il n’irait pas confronter Obi-Wan sur le sujet. Pas ce soir-là, en tout cas. 


	4. Conversation mouvementée

La nuit fut courte pour Obi-Wan. Il tenta vainement de trouver le sommeil, tandis que la rencontre de la veille se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit tourmenté. Il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Ventress contre les siennes, tandis qu’elle le quittait, un large sourire malicieux parant son visage pâle. Il ne savait qu’en penser. La Dathomirienne était-elle allée plus loin dans leurs joutes verbales, les accompagnant une bonne fois pour toute d’un geste explicite ? Était-ce seulement pour gagner la bataille et lui rabaisser le caquet? Une façon d’obtenir la victoire ? Venait-elle de retourner sa propre méthode contre lui? La distraction avait fonctionné en tous cas, et bien mieux que toutes celles qu’il avait mises en œuvre jusque-là…

Il poussa un large soupir et hocha la tête. Il était un Jedi et qui plus est, un Maître. Ce genre de réflexion, issue d’un ego surdimensionné, ne devrait même pas bourgeonner dans son esprit.

Il s’assit au bord du lit, jetant les couvertures négligemment sur les côtés, dans un large geste du bras, avant de se saisir du datapad transmis par la Soeur de la Nuit. Il le ralluma et parcourut pour la centième fois la liste avec intérêt. Devait-il vraiment transmettre ces données au Conseil? Tout de suite? Serait-il mieux d’attendre un peu? Devrait-il demander à certains contacts - et Dexter lui vînt à l’esprit- de vérifier avant de prendre une décision? 

Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à Ventress? Il éteignit l’appareil et poussa un grand soupir, posant les yeux sur la fenêtre. Il était encore très tôt, mais déjà les speeders se faisaient nombreux sur les couloirs aériens. 

Il ferma les yeux, et se passa une main sur le visage. Ventress était venue à lui, parce qu’elle savait qu’il ferait ce qu’il fallait, parce qu’elle savait qu’il voyait toujours du bon en elle, et qu’il la croirait si elle lui annonçait vouloir se racheter. Il lui ferait confiance et lui donnerait une chance de prouver sa bonne foi. Le cas contraire prouverait son hypocrisie la plus totale. Le Maître Jedi comprit qu’il ne devait pas trop laisser la place au doute, sans quoi il finirait par imploser et semer la pagaille dans son propre sillage. 

Il prit la décision de méditer encore un peu, dans le Jardin aux Milles Fontaines, avant de contacter Yoda et Mace Windu. 

Mais alors qu’il se préparait, quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Il enfila avec hâte sa sous-tunique, avant de crier un “Entrez!” quelque peu incertain. 

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Comme tout le monde le sait, les bonnes résolutions d’Anakin ne sont jamais de longue durée, surtout lorsqu’il s’agit de ne pas fourrer son nez dans les affaires de quelqu’un qui lui est cher.

Anakin avait changé d’avis au cours de la soirée. Il n’était pas parvenu à s’endormir et ses mouvements incessants avaient fini par irriter Padmé. Celle-ci lui avait gentiment demandé de finir sa nuit dans la pièce à vivre, sur le sofa. 

A la première lueur du jour, il avait quitté le 500 Republica, retournant au Temple, espérant trouver son ancien Maître dans ses quartiers. Et le voici, debout devant la porte, hésitant. Il redoutait que l’autre homme n’y soit guère et les implications qui en découleraient. Rien que d’imaginer Obi-Wan passer la nuit avec cette sorcière, en-dehors du Temple Jedi que Kenobi chérissait tant, lui donnait des nausées et des maux de crâne.

Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa à la porte. La voix d’Obi-Wan lui parvint de la chambre, et il sourit, ouvrant la porte d’un simple geste de la main, usant de la Force. 

_ Je dois me montrer serein et compréhensif.... Il faut que j’y aille doucement. Ne pas le brusquer, ne pas le brusquer… Il est la victime…. _ se répétait-il inlassablement lorsque son Maître parut devant lui, cheveux ébouriffés et manque de sommeil apparent.

C'était raté pour le calme et la sérénité. Aussitôt, la colère le submergea… La mission ‘Rako Hardeen’ résonnait encore dans son esprit, encore trop fraîche pour l’avoir oubliée. Et l’image de Ventress contre son Maître lui sautait aux yeux, comme si la scène avait lieu encore une fois, se déroulant cette fois dans cette pièce. Cette même pièce ou il avait vécu lui aussi, lorsqu’il était un padawan. Obi-Wan avait-il eu le culot de la faire entrer ici ? Était-elle encore là, cachée sous ses draps?

Il serra les poings et se força à afficher un nouveau sourire, mais celui-ci avait l’air davantage d’une moue crispée.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

“Anakin?” demanda Obi-Wan, surpris. Il posa un regard affolé sur l’horloge holographique. Anakin ne se levait jamais aussi tôt. Soit Obi-Wan avait finalement dormi bien plus longtemps qu’il ne l’avait cru, soit il y avait urgence. 

“Non, c’est Mace Windu.” répondit le Chevalier Jedi, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. La boutade n’avait pas l’air naturelle, comme si elle était forcée. Cependant, le Maître Jedi ne pouvait rien sentir dans la Force émanant de son ami, celui-ci était comme barricadé. 

Obi-Wan leva les yeux au ciel. 

“Anakin…” souffla-t-il sur un ton las avant de reprendre rapidement la parole. “Je suis...hum.. Heureux de te voir, évidemment, mais… Tu avais besoin de quelque chose?” demanda-t-il. “Que se passe-t-il?” Tout en posant ses questions, il continuait de se vêtir en hâte, serrant son obi et enfilant ses bottes. 

“A vrai dire… Je m’inquiète pour vous, Maître.”

“Pour moi? Pourquoi?”

“Vous n’étiez pas dans vos quartiers hier soir…” répondit le chevalier Jedi, s’approchant d’un pas lent pour venir s’arrêter à moins d’un mètre de l’autre homme. 

“Sérieusement, Anakin? Je ne savais pas que j'étais assigné au Temple…"

"Oh Maître, vous comprenez très bien ce que je veux dire."

"Non justement, je ne comprends pas. Je n'étais pas dans mes quartiers, et alors? J'étais peut-être ailleurs dans le Temple…. Ce n'est pas grave.. Où penses-tu que...."

"Non, vous n'y étiez pas !" S'écria Anakin, empêchant son interlocuteur de terminer sa phrase. "Vous vous êtes rendus dans les bas niveaux."

Obi-Wan arqua un sourcil.

"Combien-même je m'y serais rendu, quel est le problème?"

"Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes. Surtout pour aller dans ce genre de bar miteux…" expliqua le plus jeune des jedi, poussant un soupire et serrant le poing. Il avait l'air terriblement tendu. 

Les yeux de Maître Kenobi s'élargirent subitement lorsqu'il comprit l'implication des paroles d'Anakin. ‘Dans ce genre de bar miteux’… Cela voulait dire que….

“Tu étais à l’Outer Rim Club?” s’étonna-t-il. Il ne pensait pas que son padawan était du genre à fréquenter ce genre d’endroit. Certes, il savait que le jeune homme avait participé anonymement à quelques courses de pods illégales dans son adolescence -et peut-être le faisait-il encore- mais il ne pensait guère qu’il fréquentait ce genre de bars par plaisir….

Anakin tressaillit, évitant tout à coup son regard. Et la réponse à ses doutes fut évidente.

"Tu m'as suivi?"

"Euh… ce n'est pas comme ça…"

"Anakin!" s’exclama Obi-Wan, fronçant les sourcils. 

“Vous m’aviez l’air étrange, je m’inquiétais, voilà tout!”

“Ah oui?” Le Maître Jedi tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme légendaire et la mine neutre. “Si tu t’inquiétais, pourquoi ne pas venir me parler, au lieu de m’espionner!”

“Je… je… Je vous parle maintenant!” balbutia le jeune homme. “Et j’ai eu raison de vous suivre, vu ce que j’ai.. aperçu…” déclara-t-il, le regard noir, dans un murmure, baissant le regard et affichant une moue pleine de dégoût.

Le coeur d’Obi-Wan se mit à battre rapidement. Qu’avait-il vu au juste? Il le savait. Il savait déjà ce à quoi Anakin avait assisté, ce qui entraînait cette colère dans la Force, qui virevoltait autour du jeune homme alors qu’il observait froidement son interlocuteur. Le Jedi déglutit. 

“Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois… J’ai rencontré une informatrice. Elle est un peu… non conventionnelle.” souffla-t-il. 

“Ah oui? Juste une informatrice?” Anakin était rouge, les poings serrés et cela n’annonçait jamais rien de bon. “Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Maître!”

“Quoi?” Les yeux écarquillés, Maître Kenobi hocha la tête. “Et combien-même ce serait autre chose! Ca ne t’excuse en rien! On espionne pas ses alliés! Tu as si peu confiance en moi?” dit-il, laissant son regard traîner sur le visage de son interlocuteur. 

“Vous êtes allés à un rencart avec Ventress! Obi-Wan!” A ce moment, Anakin fit un pas en avant, ce qui poussa le plus âgé des deux hommes à s’écarter. La colère était telle, qu’elle ressemblait à présent davantage à de la rage… et l'obscurité devenait subitement bien plus présente dans la pièce. 

“Que… Un quoi? Bien sûr que non, Anakin. Elle m’a donné quelques informations sur les bases séparatistes en échange d’un peu d’aide… Il semblerait que notre cher comte Dooku s’apprête à la trahir. Elle veut une protection, en échange de renseignements. Je devais être discret, et garder l’identité de mon informatrice secrète. Il n’y a rien de plus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, mais tu l'as mal interprété! Si tu étais venu discuter au lieu d’espionner, tu le saurais!”

Cela eut l’air d’avoir l’effet d’une bombe.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Sérieusement? Obi-Wan lui cachait des choses, et à présent, il lui mentait de façon éhontée? Vraiment? Anakin n’arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. 

Il avait essayé d’en discuter, juste après avoir surpris cette douteuse communication entre son Maître et leur  _ ennemie.  _ Et Obi-Wan avait menti. Il ne lui en aurait jamais parlé. Jamais. Il parle de confiance? Mais il fait plus confiance à une sorcière Sith qu’à son propre padawan! 

“Et le baiser?” demanda Anakin, fronçant les sourcils, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, tentant de contrôler ses mains, par crainte du fait que la colère ne le pousse à aller trop loin. “C’était aussi une information importante sur les séparatistes?”

Obi-Wan posa une main contre son visage, tentant de se calmer, avant de pousser un soupir. 

“C’est un jeu, pour elle, Anakin, une taquinerie. Une manière vaine et futile d’étendre son pouvoir sur moi, ou plutôt de s’en donner l’impression.”

Le petit trémor dans la voix de son Maître et le petit éclat dans ses yeux auraient échappé à n’importe qui, qui n’aurait alors vu qu’une mine impassible et stoïque. Mais Anakin n’était pas n’importe qui. Il fronça les sourcils.

“Ah oui… C’est pour ça que vous passez votre temps à la draguer?”

Le chevalier voyait bien que son ancien Maître perdait peu à peu patience, et il était prêt à le sortir de ses gonds. 

_ “‘A tout à l’heure, alors, darling. Ne me pose pas de lapin, j’ai hâte de te revoir, tu m’as manqué, Assaj.’  _ Ce sont vos propres mots!”

Obi-Wan hocha la tête. 

“Ca suffit, Anakin!”

“Oh alors comme ça, on est pris la main dans le sac, Obi-Wan?”

“Arrête ça tout de suite! Ce n’est vraiment rien de ce que tu crois! Il n’y a rien eu et n’y aura jamais rien entre moi et Assaj!”

“Comme ça, on utilise son petit nom?” Anakin ne se contrôlait plus et la saveur engendrée par le fait de voir Obi-Wan se donner à son agacement était jouissive. “Le grand Maître Jedi Kenobi n’est pas si parfait ?”

Anakin ne se rendit pas compte sur le moment à quel point ses mots allaient créer des problèmes.

"Ah, c’est de cela qu’on parle alors? Du Code Jedi? Intéressant!” répondit Obi-Wan. “Est-ce que je t'épie quand tu te faufiles discrètement du Temple pour rejoindre Padmé, moi ?" Les traits de son visage restaient neutres et seule la rougeur de ses joues indiquaient son agacement profond. La Force ne mentait pas non plus, et des vagues de colère se déversaient en flux soutenu d’un côté comme de l’autre de leur lien. 

Anakin devint livide. “Quoi… Padmé… Je veux... Sénateur Amidala n’est que mon amie. Après tout, nous nous connaissons depuis l’enfance!”

“Bien sûr, Anakin. Tu ne veux pas qu’on te prenne pour un imbécile, mais tu ne nous retournes pas la même courtoisie.” Obi-Wan baissa la tête, avant de pousser un nouveau soupir. “Tu m’excuseras, je vais apporter les informations que j’ai récoltées à Maître Yoda et Maître Windu.”

Il commença à quitter les lieux, laissant un ex-padawan bouche-bée dans les lieux. Avant de sortir, il s’arrêta un instant et se retourna rapidement. 

“Je sais ce que tu penses de Ventress. Et je sais qui elle est, je sais le mal qu’elle a fait. Elle m’en a fait beaucoup personnellement. Mais je crois qu’elle veut vraiment se racheter et je suis prêt à lui donner sa chance. C’est le devoir d’un Jedi que de faire preuve de compassion.” Sur ces mots, il quitta définitivement la pièce. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! <3  
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et laisser quelques kudos, c'est toujours sympathique :)


End file.
